Wicca Envy
Wicca Envy is the 10th episode of the first season and the 10th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue's devious boss and secret warlock Rex frames Prue for stealing a priceless tiara and puts her in jail. The sisters plot a jailbreak to catch the sly Rex in action. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Al Rodrigo as Jaime Co-Starring *Tim Stark as Super Magical Notes Spells To Relinquish Our Powers :This spell is to be used only :in direst emergency :not lightly, only by choice. :This spell is irrevocable. :From whence they came, :return them now; :vanish the words, :vanish our powers. :to be chanted thrice. Powers *'Healing: '''Used by Leo to heal the Book of Shadows. *'Illusion Casting: Used by Rex to make Phoebe think his empty apartment looked luxurious. *Orbing: A type of teleportation used by Leo. *Telekinesis: Used by Leo to search the Halliwell's attic and used by Prue to fling a cellmate as well as move Rex into Hannah's path while frozen. *Premonition: Using Suggestion, Rex planted a premonition into Phoebe's head to make her think Prue was being attacked by a panther. *Shapeshifting: Used by Hannah to turn into a panther. *Astral Projection:' Used by Rex to secretly manipulate the Charmed Ones. *'Suggestion:' Used by Rex to plant thoughts into the Charmed Ones' heads. *'Literary Manipulation:' Used by Leo to reverse the relinquishment spell. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Leo when her sisters caught them running up to her bedroom, freeze Leo again several times during sex and freeze Hannah and Rex. Notes and Trivia * Rex implants a premonition in Phoebe. This would be the first of a few times where it shows that someone could intentionally trigger a premonition for Phoebe, whether true or false. * Piper and Leo have sex for the first time in this episode. * In this episode, when the girls relinquish their powers and magic, the Book of Shadows goes blank. * This is the first episode in which the sisters lose their powers. * This is the first episode to show Leo has powers, though whether he is good or evil is left ambiguous. * The title Envy is one of the seven deadly sins, mentioned in "Sin Francisco". * This is the first episode to feature the power of Orbing. * Prue decides to burn the spell “To Relinquish Our Powers”, although it is almost cast again by Piper in the episode Brain Drain, when it was found deep in Piper's memories, rather than in the Book. This is also the first page that was defaced in the Book of Shadows. * This episode was originally conceived as the first season final, had there only been 13 episodes, and kept the tradition of the door closing with Leo. * In this episode, Piper says that when she was making love with Leo, she kept freezing him. Later on, Paige has a similar problem when she kept orbing out of bed. * A sister is arrested for the first time in this episode. * Rex uses Astral Projection to manipulate Prue. She develops this power in the next season, although it works slightly differently, as she can make her astral self tangible and visible due to her power of telekinesis. * After the sisters cast the "To Relinquish Powers" spell you can hear the sound effects for freezing, premonition and telekinesis. This is to show how their powers are leaving their bodies and flowing into the lantern. This is the first and only time that their powers are heard at the same time; it is also the first time the girls relinquish their powers themselves. * This episode hints that Kit is more than an ordinary cat, as she was able to see Rex in his invisible astral form. * This is the first episode in which the sisters do not vanquish the evil they are facing. Rex was killed by Hannah in panther form when Prue uses her telekinesis and Hannah is vanquished by the Source. * In this episode, Prue demonstrates that she can reposition someone frozen by Piper's power without disrupting the freeze. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. *Moments before his defeat, Rex says "It all feels a little anticlimactic, don't you think?, the Source will say something similar to this in "Charmed and Dangerous" along with Zankou in "Scry Hard". *This is the first episode where Piper uses her freezing power for personal gain. *This is the first time an enemy uses blackmail on the Charmed Ones to achieve their goal, as oppose to force. This is also the first time the sisters make a deal with an enemy. *This would be the first time that evil obtained all three Charmed powers from the sisters. Cultural References * The title of this episode may be inspired by the Freudian Concept of Penis Envy. *Phoebe tells Leo to "Have a Magical Day", a common phrase that Disney Parks Cast Members say to guests. *Rex asks Phoebe to see The Verve live with him, which is a band from Wigan, England. Music She's so High by Tal Bachman (after opening titles) Gallery Episode Stills 014.jpg 0222.jpg 0333.jpg 0444.jpg 110b.jpg 110e.jpg Screencaps Reli1.jpg| Reli3.jpg| Reli4.jpg| Relinq1.jpg| Reli8.jpg Reli9.jpg Reli11.jpg Reli10.jpg Reli12.jpg Reli13.jpg Reli14.jpg P-ageburn.jpg| Quotes :(Prue and Phoebe hear Piper laughing and then Piper and Leo run into the foyer. Piper sees them.) :Piper:' Oh my God, Prue. ''(She freezes Leo, trips over his leg and slides across the floor and stops at Prue and Phoebe's feet. They help her up.) :Piper: I'm so embarrassed. :Phoebe: Of course, she may have other things on her mind like having her way with the handyman. :Phoebe: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You, Leo, last night, dish. :Piper: Um, well, it was nice. It was... well, it was wonderful. We just had a few problems. :Phoebe: Problems? :Prue: What problems? :Piper: Well, it's been a while since, you know, I-I was a little nervous, and I kinda kept freezing him. :Prue: Piper, you didn't? :Piper: I didn't mean to... the first time. :Phoebe: (making little noises) Ohh! :Prue: Okay, so, um, at what point exactly in the process exactly did you freeze him? (Piper doesn't say a word.) :Phoebe: Hello? :Piper: I gotta go. (She walks around them and heads for the door.) :Phoebe: I mean, between you and Leo, and Prue, the new Hot Wicca Woman, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up. :Piper: Don't say that! The moment someone says that, everything always goes south. :Phoebe: Unless you freeze him. (Piper grabs her coat.) Oh, I couldn't help it. It was so good. :Prue: Okay, okay, come on. If you're gonna borrow the car, let's go. :(Leo comes down the stairs.) :Leo: Good morning. :Phoebe: Yeah, we heard. :(Piper laughs nervously. Prue and Phoebe grabs their coats.) :Prue: Ah, bye. :Phoebe: Yeah, have a magical day. :Leo: The front door was open. I hope it's all right. I left my tool box. :Piper: That's funny. I don't remember that being there last night. :Leo: Yeah, well, you know what Freud always said about leaving things. :Piper: That you secretly wanted to come back for it. :Leo: Guilty. :Prue: Oh, don't use that word. :Phoebe: Uh, it's a long story. Never mind. International Titles *'French:' Quand tombent les masques (When the Masks Fall) * Finnish: 'Suuret suunnitelmat ''(Great Plans) *'''Polish: Czarodziejskie zło (Magical Evil) *'Czech:' Závist (Envy) *'Slovak:' Bosorácka závisť (Wicca Envy) *'Serbian:' Zavist (Envy) *'Italian:' Il furto del diadema (The Theft of The Diadem) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Inveja Mágica (''Magical Envy) *'Russian:' Колдовская зависть zavist′'' (Witch Envy)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Envidia de bruja (''Envy of Witch)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Envidia de una bruja (Envy of a Witch) *'German': Machtlos (Powerless) *'Hungarian:' Aki másnak vermet ás'' (Who Digs a Pit for Others)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1